Gong's Trial
"Gong's Trial" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Gong wycofał się bez walki z Tobą, więc czego do licha chce teraz? Czym może być ta Próba Gonga na Pustkowiu Gangoro!?" Jest to misja dość nietypowa, wygląda bardziej jak spotkanie i rozmowa niż jak walka. Jednak możemy przemienić ją w prawdziwą masakrę... Ma duże znaczenie fabularne. Plemię Pataponów przypomina sobie na nim, jak przywoływać Cuda. Jednak pomaga im w tym ich zaciekły wróg: generał Gong. Fabuła Po solidnym polowaniu i na uczcie z okazji sukcesu do lady Meden doszedł list od Zigotońskiego generała Gonga. Dopiero co rozpoczął on kolejny spór z Pataponami. W liście wyjawił, że czeka na Pustkowiu Gangoro. Nie wiadomo, czy to pojedynek, czy pokojowe pertraktacje. Zaś Gong postanowił pomóc Pataponom i uratować ich przed przyszłym zagrożeniem, aby móc samemu się z nimi zmierzyć... Taktyka *Jeśli dobrze to rozegramy, do misji tej nie będą potrzebne żadne wojska. **Można nawet zabrać samego Herosa i Hatapona. **Walki odbywają się tylko, jeśli źle zagramy. *Żeby sprowokować Gonga do ataku musimy grać nieprawidłowe komendy. **Możemy dowolnie długo nie wpadać w Szał. *Do przejścia tej misji niezbędny jest Cud Deszczu, który zdobywamy z Wepu na Bagnie Nyoriki, w misji "Mushrooms in Nyoriki Swamp". Aby przejść próbę Gonga musimy wpierw przejść polowanie i otworzyć Wep. **Jeśli przyjdziemy bez Cudu, Gong na samym początku przegoni Pataponów i misja zostanie automatycznie przegrana. *Na tej misji zdobywamy tylko i wyłącznie dwa przedmioty: **Święty Bęben Don, na samym początku. Można używać go od razu. **'Lodową Tarczę' (ang. Ice Shield), element ekwipunku dla Tateponów. *Jeśli Gong się wkurzył i zaatakował Pataponów i tak można go powstrzymać, grając poleconą przezeń piosenkę Cudu. **Ze względu na ogromne obrażenia jakie Gong zadaje, mamy na to mało czasu. Solucja Jeśli rozpoczynamy misję bez Cudu Deszczu, od razu pojawi się Gong i nawet bez wpadania w Szał odmówi jakichkolwiek rozmów z Pataponami. Misja natychmiast się skończy niepowodzeniem.thumb|Ołtarzyk/Nagrobek, w którym ukryty jest bęben Don Na samym początku, po krótkim marszu ujrzymy mały nagrobek/ołtarzyk. Należy go zniszczyć, co pójdzie bardzo szybko. Wypadnie nam z niego bęben Don. Po podniesieniu czeka nas scenka, gdy bęben przedstawia się i pokazuje, jak go używać. Następnie czeka nas mały dialog: W ciemnościach słychać głos: O, Wielki Pataponie... Czy słyszysz mnie? Twoja kulkowata, oczkowata armia roztopi się, jeśli kontynuuje podróż do nieznanych krain bez pewnego Juju. (Ciemności się rozstępują, widać, iż mówił do nas Generał Gong.)thumb|Generał Gong Gong:'' Nie żartuję! Od razu wpadniecie do czarnej kałuży i wyparujecie! Użyj swej mocy Juju, aby wytworzyć deszcz!'' Dam wam szybką lekcję jak używać sekretów Deszczu Juju! W kolejności nadejścia twego Juju, potrzebujemy wpadnięcia w '''Szał'.'' Wówczas zyskamy możliwość wybijania komend. Wybijać można dowolne komendy, byle by tylko złapać Rytm. Gong powie: Kiedy wpadniesz w Szał, uderz X, XX, XX, ('Don DoDon DoDon'). Oto i Rytm Juju. Gdy Taniec Juju zacznie się, słuchaj ostrożnie Patapońskiej piosenki i uderzaj w bębny w tym rytmie! Gdy wpadnemy w Szał, usłyszymy wyraźny głos Gonga, który zawoła "Don DoDon DoDon!". Musimy wówczas wybić ten rytm, korzystając z nowego bębna. Potem musimy wybić wskazane rytmy. (Jeśli przez 10 komend nie będziemy grać piosenki Cudu, Gong się wścieknie i zwoła armię Zigotonów, stwierdzając, że może to nas nauczy i zmasakruje nam armię potężnymi ciosami kosy. I przegramy, tracąc wszystkie jednostki, nawet, jesli mamy bardzo wysoką wytrzymałość.) Gdy skończy się rytuał, spadnie deszcz i czeka nas mała scenka: (Spada deszcz.) Gong: Dokonałeś tego! Deszcz pomoże Ci ochłodzić się i w innych tajemniczych problemach! Użyj go, aby wykryć Centurę, bestię widoczną tylko w deszczu! '' Wówczas Gong odejdzie, a my możemy pójść dalej. Na końcu stoi namiot, z którego po zniszczeniu wypadnie Lodowa Tarcza. I to będzie już koniec misji.thumb|right|335 px|Na tym oto filmie pokazano, jak można sprowokować Gonga do ataku i czym to skutkuje Nieprawidłowe zakończenie Misja ta może mieć dwa inne zakończenia, jednak oba są niezgodne z fabułą. Masakra Pataponów Jeśli zbyt długo (10 komend po wpadnięciu w Szał) nie będziemy używać nowej piosenki, Gong się zdenerwuje, zwoła Zigotońskich żołnierzy i wyniszczy całą naszą armię. Dlatego lepiej nie sprawdzać, co się stanie, gdy będziemy go bez przerwy atakować. Gong: ''Przeklęty Gyoro! Skoro on stoi cicho, nie dokonamy tego... Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej!thumb|right|335 px|Na tym oto filmie pokazano, jako można zabić Gonga Kibaton: Lordzie Gong! Pójdziemy z tobą! Masakra Zigotonów Można go jednak zabić... Ale nie jest to łatwe. Gong posiada ekstremalnie dużo PŻ (na tyle dużo, żeby nie chciało się nikomu go zabić), a jednym ciosem kosy może zabić najsilniejszych żołnierzy. Jest stuprocentowo odporny na Efekty Statusu. Do zabicia Gonga potrzebujemy: *Klas, broni i Rareponów zadających duże obrażenia jednym atakiem, zatem jednostek typu Yaripon lub Yumipon (np. Toriponów). Możemy go zabić jednostkami o normalnym ataku, ale zajmie to bardzo dużo czasu. **Rarepony muszą być ofensywne, np. Mogyu lub Sabara. *Herosa-Tatepona, który wpadając w Tryb Herosa będzie stuprocentowo osłaniał nas przed wszelkimi obrażeniami, zwłaszcza ciosami Gonga. Ale... *Aby Heros bez przerwy był w Trybie Herosa, musimy mieć ustawiony łatwy poziom gry. Mając spełnione te warunki należy bez przerwy atakować. Heros szybko wpadnie w Tryb Herosa. Jeśli tylko nie wypadniemy z rytmu, Heros będzie nas chronił, a my będziemy obijać Gonga. W końcu Zdrowie zigotońskiego generała spadnie do zera i ten umrze. Niestety, nic na tym nie zyskamy, poza satysfakcją, że uczciwym sposobem oszukaliśmy grę. Fabuła gry się nie zmieni. Nie dostaniemy kosy ani hełmu zabitego generała. thumb|Lady Meden i Yaripon Rozmowa Po ukończeniu misji czeka nas mała rozmówka... (Meden stoi na Placu.) Meden:'' Myślę, że Gong chciał nas gdzieś zaprowadzić, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić gdzie... '' Podchodzi Yaripon z włócznią Yaripon: Lady Meden, nasi zwiadowcy mają jakieś okropne wieści! '' ''Tateponi informują o niewidzialnym potworze w Kotlinie Boyayan! Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... Czy tym stworzeniem jest ów Centura? To czas, aby prawidłowo użyć Deszczu Juju! Na tym rozmowa się skończy. Potem, gdy nasuniemy kamerkę na Meden, ta co nieco nam przekaże: Meden:'' Wielki (imię gracza)... Deszcz ma wiele efektów.'' Czyści mgłę i gasi ogień. Czasami sprowadza błyskawice! Przypisy Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Treningi Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Fabuła